The prior art has disclosed a plurality of emergency lights. Many such lights are founded on bulky, box-like body portions that fixedly project from a support surface. As such, the devices are constantly exposed. The exposed lights are indiscreet and often aesthetically displeasing and difficult to blend with surrounding decor.
Other emergency lights have been disclosed that pivot between extended and retracted positions by operation of a pivoting door arrangement. While such devices achieve a measure of concealment during non-emergency conditions, it has been found that the pivoting door arrangement can swing open in a manner so violent as to damage and cause failure of system components, most commonly the bulbs of the lighting device.
In light of the foregoing summary of the state of the art, it will be appreciated that there is a substantial need for an emergency light that overcomes one or more disadvantages or shortcomings of the prior art. Of course, an emergency light solving the disadvantages and shortcomings demonstrated by the prior art while providing further advantages thereover would represent a marked advance in the art.